1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a divided connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-331738 shows a divided connector with a housing main body and a separate auxiliary housing in an accommodating portion of the housing main body. Cavities are provided in the housing main body and in the auxiliary housing for accommodating terminal fittings. The divided connector is intended to achieve efficiencies during insertion of the terminal fittings.
The auxiliary housing of the divided connector may inadvertently be left insufficiently inserted during an assembly. Many prior art divided connectors have no means for detecting the insufficient insertion of the auxiliary housing. Other prior art divided connectors detect insufficient insertion with a detector that is added to a conventional construction, thereby leading to an increased number of parts and higher production costs.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to detect an insufficiently inserted state of an auxiliary connector housing without increasing the number of parts of a divided connector.